1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and the method for making the same, and more particularly, to a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) having a heating layer, and the method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the lighter weight and smaller size, LCDs have been applied to various kinds of portable electronic products, global positioning systems (GPS) of modes of transportation, and to outdoor large-sized display devices. However, during actual application, the liquid crystal does not operate normally at lower temperatures, so as to cause usage inconveniences when operating the LCD. When the liquid crystal is at a lower temperature, the liquid crystal has to be illuminated by the backlight for a long time after starting the LCD. And then, the liquid crystal can be operated normally when the temperature has risen to the normal operating temperature. For example, if a car in a colder climate zone is equipped with a GPS or others device having a LCD, the LCD has to wait for an extended period of time after starting the car prior to the normal operating of the LCD; as a result, the safety of driving the car would be thereby affected.